Pureblood Heritage: Growing Up Lestrange
by cathopes
Summary: Someone must hate me, I mean it. Why else would I be forced to tell my tale to Dumbledore? I guess I should go ahead and start, shouldn't I? Alright, my name is Addison Elizabeth Lestrange... This is not a Bella's daughter story.
1. Reason

**Pureblood Heritage: Growing up Lestrange**

**Prologue **

_Why on earth does Dumbledore want to speak to me? What did I ever do to get out of his good graces? This can't be anything but trouble…_I thought these things to myself as I walked through the old room, looking for a treasure of mine.

The room I was in now was dark, filled with forest green and black colors everywhere. It seemed that the room was covered in an inch of dust all around. It appeared that no one had lived here for a long while, which was true; it hadn't been inhabited in about twenty years. A ruin, I deemed it, of the former glory it once was.

I walk slowly around its circular expanse, racking my brains to try to remember where exactly it was I kept my secret compartment. It worried me that I could not place it. _Oh, come on, woman, remember,_ I urged. As if in answer, I remembered. _Finally._

I gave a sigh of relief, one thing had gone right, at least. Walking over to the balcony door, I tapped the wall twice with my hand, and then stood back as a small door appeared, then opened in front of me. Inside, was only one thing: A brown paper parcel. Grabbing it, I left my old bedroom behind me.

The rest of the house was in the same state, I realized as I walked through the other two floors to reach the exit. Evidence that some sort of quick flight had happened made me shutter. I knew well what happened.

It was dark inside, but somehow I did not once even think of lighting my wand. I could easily pick paths through it; after all, I had many memories of the place.

I opened the door in the entryway, taking one last look up a cobwebbed chandelier, before exiting. I walked a few paces down the walk to the gate, and left the abandoned grounds behind me. _Pity what it's become._

Sighing at this thought, I apparated to Hogsmede.

I had always thought of Hogwarts as my second home, but in addition to this, it was also where my life truly began.

Shaking my head, I stopped remembering, after years of practice, I had mastered the art. It was dark, about an hour to midnight, judging the moon. Not many lights were on in the small village. I found peace in this; night had always been my favourite part of the day. Chuckling at this, I continued on.

As I walked up the stairs that would lead me into the castle, the doors opened for me. A man, dressed in purple from head to toe, walked out, and beckoned me to him. The stars reflected on his half-moon spectacles as I approached.

"Dumbledore," I said in greeting once we were in earshot. I had never really been fond of him, like most others seemed to be. I was never completely at ease when it came to the old wizard.

"Addison, wonderful to see you again, my dear," he said politely, "Please, follow me, we have much to discuss. So I think it would be best if we went to my office as quickly as possible."

Wonderful. He plans to keep me here for a while! Ugh, what did I ever do to deserve such punishment? He led me through the many corridors of Hogwarts, and I chanced a question.

"About what, exactly, are we going to talk of that you would ask me to 'bring something to tell my story with', as your letter so eloquently put it?" I said curtly, and was infuriated when he had the audacity to chuckle. Not that it showed in my expression, I was blank there.

"Ah, but you see, my dear, the answer is in the question."

"Care to elaborate?" Was my cool reply. I had not the patience for the man riddles tonight.

"We are going to talk about your past." He said simply.

"And why, dare I ask, is that?" I had not been so forward with him in years. It startled me slightly.

"Come now, surely, someone with your intelligence could figure it out. Resent events in the paper…" Dumbledore trailed off.

I stopped and rounded on him. By now we had reached the gargoyle that stood guard of the headmaster's office. "So you have brought me here to question my loyalty? When I am not even a part of this little war you have raged secretly on the Dark Lord?"

"This war is not 'little' at all, Addison." He said flatly.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

He sighed, exasperated of me already, I supposed. _Good, maybe he'll give up and let me go home now._ But to my surprise, when he turned to me again, his eyes held a bright twinkle.

Damn old buffoon.

"No, that is not it at all. Harry has the right to know the truth about a few things, though. Who do you expect to tell him, if you don't?" Nice try, but no pixie dust.

"Sirius Black," I said immediately. I was _not_ an idiot. Come on, who else would help Black hide?

Dumbledore seemed surprised by my answer, but did not say anything of it. He shook his head. "Sirius does not wish to tell him. Memories are too painful a thing for him."

I snapped then. Not that I lost my temper. Growing up, I learned that that never solved anything. Instead, I became deathly quiet, "What about _my_ memories?"

He became quiet as well, "Please, Addison, give yourself and those who faced that time peace. I need your story."

Bumble Bee was begging.

Me.

Begging me.

Curse him.

"Fine." And we went up the stairs into his office, but before I could have sworn I saw an accomplished smile on his face.

It hasn't changed much, I noted dully as we entered from the stairs. Strange things still mounted all over the walls.

My former headmaster told me to sit, which I did, of course. All the while, the feeling as if had made a deal with the devil hung over me. Hell, I probably had…

I took the parcel out of my bag and unwrapped it. Inside revealed a book with a black cover. My name was inscribed on the outside with dark green, curly letters.

"Start whenever you are ready." He said. I complied silently, and opened this book- my diary- to the first page. I looked up briefly to see the Bumble Bee waiting for me to begin.

"August 1, 1970." I began, and my memories, the ones I tried so hard to forget, came crashing back to me.

I was eleven again, in my home with my brothers and parents, no troubles or cares in the world. No idea at what I was to become.

* * *

**So what do you think? I have a pairing in mind, but it could easily changed. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I finally wrote something up. Also, if I continued, I'll only have one or two chapters from when Addison is little, then it will all be 7****th**** year. So, should I continue? Leave me a review and tell me, please and thank you. Oh, gold stars to anyone who can guess what house she's in!**


	2. Family, Friends, Enemies

**Pureblood Heritage: Growing Up Lestrange**

**Chapter One: Family, Friends, Enemies**

August 1, 1970- My Room

So... Merlin, I'm not sure what exactly I'm suppose to be doing with this- _thing_. It's not like I'll ever use this, but Mother and Father insist. Apparently, it's a way to- 'get out my thoughts and feelings in a healthy manner.' I guess it is, if you consider talking to a book as 'healthy'.

Oh, well, I might as well tell something about me- not that I _ever_ plan to write in this piece of rubbish again.

My name is Addison Elizabeth Lestrange, I am eleven years old, have black hair and dark blue eyes, and have two brothers named Rodolphus and Rabastan. Rod is two years older than me, while Rab is two years younger.

My birthday is on December 31st and I come from a family of pureblood wizards. I really don't to have to explain to my enchanted diary what a 'wizard' is. I shouldn't have to, don't you agree?

Merlin, I'm talking to a book! I'm already going insane!

Ugh... At any rate, I start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! I'm really excited. _Not _that I was wondering if I would get my letter, no, that is expected in my family. It's almost a given that I'll be in Slytherin, as well.

Okay, seeing as I'm bored, I _will_ explain this. There are four different Houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Basically you're sorted by personality and traits:

Ravenclaw- "Intelligent" (stuck-up)

Hufflepuff- "Loyal" (misfit)

Gryffindor- "Brave" (trouble-maker)

Slytherin- Cunning and Ambitious

Yes, I really cannot wait until September 1st . Not like I'll tell _you_, you're going into the rubbish dump the next chance I get.

Good riddance!

-Addison E. Lestrange

September 2, 1970

Okay, so I lied. You _are_ still here and, obviously, being written in. The reason why? Father found this in the rubbish bin right after I chucked it. He thought Rab did it, and little Rabastin's face was to die for!

It's strange, when he _does_ do something wrong, he gets off easily, but, for what feels like the first, time he's done nothing wrong, he gets punished. Unfair? No way! I call it a shot at getting even. I hope it happens again soon, though I'll have to wait at least until the Christmas Holiday's.

Anyway, seeing as my first entry was on the subject of houses, I guess that's where the focus of this one will be.

My family apparaited in an alleyway by the Kings Cross Train Station. Rodolphus was walking in the front of all of us, confidently leading the way towards platforms nine and ten. Mother and Father we walking on either side of me, with Rab, looking a bit sad and out of place, a bit behind us. I suppose he felt he didn't belong there. I couldn't blame him, out of the three Lestrange siblings, he would be the only one not going to Hogwarts this year.

I was looking around a little bit, I usually came when Rod was being picked up or dropped off at the muggle station. Still, I watched absentmindedly as the Platform 8 train left for some English town...

My attention was refocused when I felt a somewhat hard tug on my arm. I looked up, about to question my elder brother, when he took my wrist and pulled me forward.

"What?" I hissed, I don't like being man-handled. He_ knows_ that.

Rodolphus gave me a sly grin, before teasing, "Just wanted to get a few things straight before you embarrass me."

He paused, and I was coming up with what would have probably been a snappy and witty retort, when he hurriedly continued. He knows me way too well. Ah well, small loss, right?

"One: I'm going to be a third year, and you are only a firstie. This gives me the right to tease you and all of your little friends, no questions asked. Two: Anywhere but Slytherin (maybe Ravenclaw), and I won't be the only one to disown you. Three: Get into Hufflepuff of Gryffindor, I'll make sure you regret it." After finishing his little rule list, Rod took to the front again.

I stood there for a few minutes, dumbstruck. The bad thing was, I knew that, even behind that teasing smile, that warning was real. My parents would back him up too. Well, on two and three, but would allow one if the need for two and three arose. Wait, did that make any sense at all? Ha, I'll leave you to figure that out on your own.

Back to my story, I was quiet for the rest of the short walk.

Rod and I went through the barrier after saying our goodbyes and promising to owl as soon as I was in my common room.

After my oh-so-loving left with his friends (Note the sarcasm.). I was left to fend for myself to get a compartment. Unfortunately, most of them were already occupied.

"Addison Lestrange?"

I spun around at the sound of a familiar voice calling my name.

"Oh, hello, Severus." His face held a bit of sadness ."What's wrong?"

"I, uh, need your help." My face must have shown desperation, because he quickly said, "Look, it gets you a compartment..."

Now let me explain a few things about Severus Snape: He's a greasy boy with black hair and eyes, and pale gray skin. I only knew him through our mother's, who were in the same year when they went to Hogwarts. I'm fairly certain he's friends with Lucius Malfoy though...

But I'm getting off topic again, the only reason I agreed was, naturally, the prospect of getting a compartment. So, I said okay, and his entire face seemed to light up.

It was truly a sickening sight. My disgust shown in my words.

"Ugh, I said I would help, not dramatically save your ass. Now, tell me what exactly it is that you need?"

A girl! He wanted me to give some company to a friend of his! A _girl_ friend! I had to try really hard not to laugh aloud, I think my stomach was about to explode from the effort!

He led me to a compartment with four rowdy boys, one of which, I recognized immediately as none other than Sirius Black. Our parents had always been close friends, not to mention Rabastin was the same age as little Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother.

I didn't recognize the others. One had black hair, like Sirius', except shorter, and glasses. Another one had straw colored hair. The last one could only be described as mousy.

There was only one other person in the compartment: a red-headed girl. She was looking out of the window, but even in the reflection I could tell she had bright green eyes.

When Snape opened the door, the girl looked up, but the boys remained fixed on their conversation. He walked over to her, and she instantly turned back to the window. You could tell something was wrong from the way they acted around each other.

"Lily," Snape's voice was hesitant, "This is Addison, Addison, this is Lily Evans."

I had never hears the surname 'Evans' before, so I have a few suspicions about her blood (I still do.), but I kept my opinions to myself, and gave the upset girl a faint smile, which she returned.

We spoke for awhile, getting more acquainted. Eventually, our conversation drifted around to the different Houses.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." Snape told Lily.

"Slytherin?" It was the boy with the glasses. What a wonderful time to join the conversation, no?

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy spoke to Sirius now, the latter, however, didn't seem to want to talk about the different Houses at the moment though.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." He stated. No duh!

"Blimey," the boy with the glasses was really starting to get on my nerves, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned. The idiot.

Perhaps now is the time I should explain my thoughts on Sirius Orin Black. He maddens me to no end. He is one of the few people who regularly gets under my skin. I cannot _stand_ him! What I heard next made me want to choke.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you headed, if you got the choice?" I stayed silent, but it took most of my will-power to do so.

Glasses-Boy looked like a dummy, pretending to hold a sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad."

I scoffed, becoming thoroughly fed up with the conversation, apparently I wasn't the only one, with the noise Severus made.

The boy turned to us.

"Got a problem with that?"

Snape answered first, "No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

"Oh, Black, will you shut up?" I spoke finally.

Black turned to me. "See, I doubt very much someone like you is sticking up for someone like him. You just know I'm right, Lestrange!"

"' Right'? About what? That you wish to be your family's reject? Is that it?" I countered.

He stopped and just looked at me. The three boys were looking at him, while Lily and Severus were looking at me carefully.

"That too," Black's voice was quiet, "We can't all be poster children for the Dark Arts, can we?" He threw me a sly look, knowing he had got to me... again.

I stood up to slap him, but was saved by Lily.

"Come on, Severus, Addison, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo," the four other boys chorused. I wanted to strangle them all so much then.

As we left, glasses boy, who I now know as James Potter, tried to trip Snape. The Potter's are purebloods, but they are all Gryffindor Muggle-lovers.

Right before I closed the door, Black yelled, "See ya, Snivellus, Lestrange!" I slammed it shut.

I wanted to give Black some serious damage, by this point.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, one moment Lily, Snape, and I were in an otherwise vacant compartment, the next we were on the boats, and I got my first look at the Hogwarts castle. It was _huge_! None of my brother's or parents' descriptions could even begin to do it justice.

In a blink of an eye, I was in line with the other nervous-looking first years, waiting to be sorted. I'll admit now, I was pretty anxious for it to be over with myself.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall, the stern-looking Transfiguration professor, called after someone with the last name of 'Abbot' was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He was put into _Gryffindor_! I couldn't (and still can't) believe it... A Black in the lion house? It just doesn't sound right. Especially with Narcissa Black, his cousin, being sorted into Slytherin the year previous.

All the rest of his friends from the train were put into the House of Gryffindor as well. Another shock: Lily Evans was put into Gryffindor as well. I felt crushed, I had really been counting on that friendship.

Severus was put into Slytherin, though, so he is seperated from his girlfriend. Oh, well.

And what about me, you may wonder? Did my family have to disown me? Nope! I'm in Slytherin. The legacy of the Lestrange family continues through me!

Wow, I wrote a lot. I may even consider to write in this again someday. But right now, it's well past midnight, and I've had a long day.

'Til (and if) I write again,

Addison E. Lestrange

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, Addie, and all of the wonderful things I got for Christmas. Note that Harry Potter was not on this list. (This will serve as the disclaimer for the story.)**

**Please review! They make me update faster. Thanks to ShadowMoonDancer for the review! **

**-Catherine**


	3. Summer Balls, The Mark, Changes

**Pureblood Heritage: Growing Up Lestrange**

**Chapter Two: Summer Balls, The Mark, Changes**

July 2, 1976- The Lestrange Library

Ugh, shopping... I _hate_ shopping with Mum! I especially hate shopping with Mum when it's for dresses. Because, then, guess what happens? Mrs. Black, along with her nieces, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa come along too (Honestly, she has sons, but it appears she would rather have daughters.)!

Don't get me wrong, I'm really good friends with all three of 'The Sisters Black', as they are commonly known as, but come _on_! _Dresses_?! Not that Mother-dearest needs another reason to obsess over me! And dresses are just her forte. Lucky me! This is one of those times I wish I had sisters, because I'm really not into all of that girl-y girl crap. But, hey, I guess that's what having two brothers does to you, eh?

So, anyway, I suppose I should stop ranting about my induced loathing for shopping and get onto my reason for bringing it up in the first place. Two words: The Ball. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. But, Addison, there is a summer ball every year, what is so different about this one? I shall tell you:

Sirius Black.

He, for the first time ever, will be my date. I thought I would die the first time I was told. Mother had a sort of pained look when she told me about it. I'll admit, that scared me. Come to think of it... Lately, she usually gives me that pained look. I wonder what's going on?

Well, maybe I don't want to know... Who am I kidding? I need to figure this out, and soon. I'm usually not left out of the loop, and if Rod and Rab know... Well, I _won't_ be happy.

So, dresses, I've always hated dresses. Being in pureblood society, though, means dressing up. A lot. Whether it be for regal renaissance portraits, dances, or showing off in other forms, you have to dress up. And I've loathed it, every single damn time.

Yes, I went dress shopping today. I spoke mostly to Bella and Andy, staying towards the back of our little group. It's funny, Andy is Sirius' favourite cousin, I believe, and yet we still get along pretty well. Well, at least she was in Slytherin.

Bella and I get along really well, and that's not just because by September she will be my sister-in-law, she's always just been someone I click with, you know? Even the small age gap doesn't do much to our friendship.

Narcissa Black is a different story entirely. She is, and always has been, the very essence of pink-loving girl. She's a year older than me, yet she acts like she is about four years younger. I really cannot stand people like that. They infuriate me to no end.

So, Mum dragged me along, and I got a way too fancy dress. It's black, backless, and floor length. Lucky me, _again_.

Sorry, but I'm just not that type of girl.

Oh, and the ball is on the tenth, I just want it to be over with. In the meantime, maybe I can figure out what's going on with Mother?

Going to mope,

Addison E. Lestrange

July 11, 1976- Some muggle park in London

I'm quite sure my life is ruined, thank you very much. The ball was last night, and, unfortunately, I know why Mum was looking at me like that, and I know why Black was my date.

For once, I hate being a pureblood. So much. This is what happened:

Rod had just knocked on my door, and I was putting on my earrings. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I called back. I was still looking in the mirror when the door opened.

"Well, for someone who hates dressing up, you do it extremely well, Addie." He said. I let very few people call me that, so he was lucky I was in a forgiving mood.

I turned to him. Rodolphus was in new black dress robes, and had his normal sly look on his face. You know, the one of someone who knows something you don't? The one that makes you want to slap the person wearing it? I never quite got how he could _always_ seem to pull that off. And pull it off well.

"Careful, Rod, that almost sounded like a compliment." I smirked at the mock-warning.

"Of course, milady, it will never happen again," he gave a bow, causing us both to laugh a bit.

"Are you pair about ready to go? Mother is about to have a fit, and Father is tired of listening to her rant about unprepared children." Rabastan had now entered the room, looking flustered in his dark green dress robes.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said after looking in the mirror one last time.

We walked down the curved staircase together, me front with my brothers close behind. Our parents looked up as we entered, Father nodded his head in approval, and Mother smiled slightly at us. This would be the first time I went to one of these get-together-s as an adult.

"Well, you all look lovely-" Mother began.

"So, you better have attitudes to match. There will be an important guest there tonight, and I want all three of you to make a good impression. Alright?" Father warned.

"Who's going to be there?" I questioned.

"The Dark Lord." Was my only answer, and still, I had to fight to make my mouth stay closed. The Dark Lord? But- that would mean... I looked at Rod and Rab. Would they have to take the mark?

Would I?

These questions swum in my head as, one-by-one, we flooed to Malfoy Manner.

The Malfoy's house is pretty big, maybe even bigger than our own. And, like ours, it was obvious which house at Hogwarts every one of their members had to be in- Slytherin. Different shades of green, and silver filled the house, so it looked very much like our own. But there were differences too, like ours seemed just a bit... _darker_. I suppose is the word.

I was met by Bellatrix and Narcissa in the ballroom soon after we arrived. Apparently, we were a little late.

"_Finally_," Narcissa said, fake-exasperated.

"Yes, we were wondering when you would show your sorry ass," Bella teased, a faint smile on her face. She had just finished greeting Rodolphus.

I laughed, "Well, I figured if I looked better, I would appear less sorry."

The two women (technically, they _are_ of age) laughed as well. Both looked elegant, Bella in dark purple and Cissy in silver to match her hair.

We spoke of little things for awhile, but I still noticed the absence of someone-

"Where's Andy?" I asked them.

Bella scowled, and Cissy's went blank. "What?"

"She has run off with that Ted Tonks person, from school. Do you remember him? He was in the year above you, like Andromeda, too."

I did remember. He was a muggle-born Hufflepuff, a prefect at that. Come to think about it, Andy _had_ been talking to him, at the end of last year. An act of defiance, though not as rash as Sirius. She had once told me that she didn't believe in blood purity, like the rest of her family did.

And I can't say I completely disagreed with her.

* * *

Back to the present...

I looked up at Dumbledore, he was looking at me, with a pensive expression on his face.

"What is your current view of this, Addison?" He asked me kindly, knowing it was hard for me to read this to him. I had been reading what he asked of me for about two weeks. Bits of third year here, pieces of sixth year here. We had been acting much kinder toward each other because of it. He had finally gotten to what I knew was what he really wanted: my seventh year.

I paused, wanting my answer to be true, before saying, "Ability matters more..."

Damn, marriage changed me. But- for better or worse would be a matter of opinion.

* * *

Back to the past...

Still, I made a face, "_Tonks_?! That _mudblood_?!"

The two nodded sullenly. Strange what only a week could change, eh?

Anyway, I did_ not_ appreciate who walked over to me after Bellatrix and Narcissa went to talk to my brothers and Lucius. He came up from behind me, as I was getting a glass of wine. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact I might never see Andromeda again.

"Merlin, you girls talk forever, is anything ever _that_ important, that you have to talk for over thirty minutes? Didn't you see each other about a week ago?" Black asked me.

I turned to him, wine in hand, and said, "Well, a week ago Andy was going to be here, wasn't she?"

His face visibly darkened, "True. I'll give you that, but _thirty_ minutes? Anyway, I wanted to ask you if the reason I'm suppose to be here with you is because you asked to go with me?" Black had quite the suggestive smirk of his face.

That stupid player, I hated him. It really is too bad- I'll get to that later, can't rush things, now, can I?

I wanted to slap it off.

"You wish, Black. Like I would ever ask to go with you! Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. So, you didn't have anything to do with this little arrangement, then?"

He shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Then why-" I began, but was cut off by someone asking for silence.

Someone was walking up the stairs, and that someone had black, curly hair, emerald robes, and pale skin. When he turned, I saw his face was elegant, and held and air of command.

My breath caught in my throat, and I heard Sirius mutter a curse and, "I knew it!"

Before I got to ask exactly what he had known, he grabbed my arm. "What-?!" I started to ask, but he continued to drag me away from the crowd that was slowly starting to converge around the Dark Lord.

"Sirius Orin Black, what the hell are you doing?" He had dragged me outside.

"I _knew_ they were going to make me take the Mark! That's why he's here. Voldemort is the only one who can issue it! They want me to make up for not being in Slytherin, Lestrange! That's why they dragged me here."

It made perfect sense. "So- why am I out here again?"

"I need your help." _There's_ something I thought I'd never hear him say.

"I know, I know, but please, Addison. I can't take that damned mark. I'll run away, like Andy. Please..." He was practically begging me.

I thought a moment, knowing that his time of escape was ticking by. "Fine."

He sighed, "Thanks..." He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Right, how did you get here?"

"Floo." Damn, you had to go through the stairway to get to the parlor.

"Well, you're seventeen, aren't you?" His birthday was in September, I think...

"Yeah, but I haven't got a license yet." Black looked sheepish.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Dear old Mum wouldn't let me, this must be why."

I weighed the options. We could chance going through the kitchens, but that would take even more time, time he needed to escape. He could run on foot, hitch a ride with a muggle, and whatnot But there weren't many muggles out here. He could use the Knight Bus, too. Again, that would take too much time. There were no brooms he could use either. Lastly, I could appairate him to where he needed to go... But that might cause _me_ trouble as well.

Voices signaled someone was coming this way. "Addison..." Sirius said in a begging whisper.

I grabbed his forearm tightly, and soon felt the constricting sensation as we apparated to the House of Black.

When we came down on earth again, Sirius was looking at me as if he had never seen me before; a stranger.

"Did you just- risk your neck for _me_? You do realize you'll be in for it when you get back, right? I mean, you just helped the Black reject runaway."

"Well, jeez, Black, you're welcome." I said sarcastically. He had some nerve. I save his ass, then don't even get thanks? Ha, I don't think so.

"Er, right, thanks, Lestrange." It seemed to physically hurt him to say these words, to be indebted me. I loved it.

"Hurry up and get what you need, then tell me where you need to go." I said sternly. We were wasting time, and not, by any means out of the woods yet.

Sirius nodded to me, then ran forward, into the house. I heard a couple of _pop-_ing sounds, and prayed to God they would not find him. Suddenly, there was a black dog running towards me. My eyes went wide as it bounded up next to me, then turned into a man. Sirius Black, to be exact.

"No time to explain," he panted, "Know where Godric's Hollow is?" I nodded. "Take me there, quickly."

I was about to protest, when I saw someone come out of the house. This time, _he_ grabbed my _hand_ and I apparaited.

"Effing hell, Black, you're an animagus?" I exclaimed the moment we were in the Hollow. It was pure luck that I knew where it was. I had gone to a funeral there when I was thirteen.

"Yeah, fifth year. I'll give you that bit of information."

"Well... you better get to the Potter's, that is where you are going, right? Right, I'd better get back- so I'm not in as much trouble." I said quickly.

Sirius nodded, "Thanks again, and I hope you're not in too much trouble. You're alright, Addison, not like all the rest of them, like Andy..."

And then he was gone, running up the street to the Potter's home.

I thought for a moment, then decided on my next move. I _was_ a Slytherin after all, I thought things through, unlike rash Gryffindors. I knew I couldn't go home, not yet, at least. I cast a patronus in a dark alley. It was, and always had been, a wolf/dog animal.

A few minutes later, I got one back. It was a raven, and said: "Leaky Cauldron. Now."

I sighed, apparaited, and met Andy at the Leaky Cauldron.

She fussed with me when I got home to her and Ted's flat later that evening. Honestly, it was probably about midnight. They set me up in their guest room, and so, that's where I'll probably stay the rest of the summer.

I had to get out of the house for some fresh air, and write to you about all of my problems. And how, just maybe, Sirius and I are no longer enemies...

I hate balls, dresses, and shopping.

One very depressed,

Addison E. Lestrange

* * *

**Yes, Addie's life is changing. But will it be for better or worse?lol I'll admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but would still appreciate a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks to ShadowMoonDancer and CreativeTypist for the reviews!**

**-Catherine **


End file.
